


Proud Maiden

by VioletStarVN



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarVN/pseuds/VioletStarVN
Summary: AU for episode 91 of VRAINS. I don’t like the truth Aoi lost, so… this’s the result. Don’t ask me how Aoi won, I’m not a Duelist xD





	Proud Maiden

“It’s impossible!”

Bohman yelled, staring at Blue Maiden doubtfully while his LP became 0. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He was only half a step away from his victory, and he still lost. He lost as soon as he thought he already won. How?

“You did it, Blue Maiden,” the blue Ignis said proudly. To be honest, there are moments where she thought they would lose, but Blue Maiden turned the table spectacularly.

“Because you helped me a lot, Aqua,” Blue Maiden said to the Ingis thankfully. Then she walked straight to Bohman who didn’t still stand up. “As you promised, now give me the vaccine data to restore the consciousness of Miyu-chan.”

Bohman stared at Blue Maiden, then stood up slowly. When he said he would give Blue Maiden that vaccine data, he didn’t think he would have to do it. He thought he would defeat her easily, but it didn’t happen. He lost, and he wanted to keep his promise. “This’s yours,” he said while making a digital ball what was absorbed into Blue Maiden’s Duel Disk later.

“Thank you,” Blue Maiden smiled. Finally she got it, she didn’t want anything else but meeting Miyu again and gave her what she just got. But she knew she needed to wait a little longer.

“Anyway, I still feel bad a bit when I can’t take the data of Kusanagi Jin back from you.”

Bohman knitted his eyebrows, looking at Blue Maiden questioningly. He didn’t understand it, rescuing Jin was a part of her mission.

Watching Blue Maiden through the screen, Playmaker couldn’t hide his surprise. He didn’t expect that she would remember his purpose when she got what she needed.

“Yeah,” Blue Maiden nodded as if she knew what he was thinking. “But it’s Playmaker’s purpose. He saved me in the Tower of Hanoi event, and I want to pay the debt, that’s all.”

Aqua curiously looked up Blue Maiden in a moment, then she shrugged. “Your heart is swaying, you’re lying.”

Blue Maiden was frozen. Then she sighed, looking down the blue Ignis. “Aqua, you don’t need to distinguish the truth and the lie every time,” she mumbled. Just in a simple moment, she wished Aqua wasn’t there. Fortunally, Aqua couldn’t say exactly her feeling.

“I’m sorry when I can’t give you that,” Bohman replied, incidentally saved Blue Maiden from the awkward situation. Then he turned to look at the door behind him. “I already gave it to Lightning. You need to defeat him first.”

“I know,” Blue Maiden nodded, then curiously looked at Bohman when remembered something. “Then what would happen to the Link Vrains? You said you are the Link Vrains itself, didn’t you?”

Bohman shook his head, then sat down on the ground. He felt tired after the Duel, and he wanted to rest in a while.

“No. I mean since I synced myself with the Link Vrains, I can control it fully,” he explained, then smirked. “But since you defeated me, that link was broken temporarily.”

Blue Maiden sighed in the relief after she had listened to the explanation. She feared something serious would happen if Bohman, and she didn’t like that. However, she paled when noticed the word ‘temporarily’. “You mean you will do that again?” she worriedly asked.

“It’s right, and it’s wrong either,” Bohman replied. “I can totally sync myself and the Link Vrains again, but as if you guys will give me the time to do that. That’s why Haru had to approach you although I told him to not do it. This time I have nobody to buy time.”

Saying those words, some tears flowed from Bohman’s eyes. He always cared about Haru, but at the last time they met each other, Haru said he wasn’t his brother himself. It was hurt.

“I think… Haru realized his and your feeling.”

Blue Maiden’s words pulled the tall man out of his thought. He surprisingly looked up her.

“I saw his tears,” she quietly said, trying to hide her sadness. “It’s right before he disappeared. To be honest, a part of the reason I wanted to face to you was to say that. I believed he finally saw you as his real older brother.”

“Thank you…”

Bohman whispered. Although he always said he was Haru’s brother, he didn’t know exactly what that feeling was. But now, he could understand it, thanked for Blue Maiden.

Aqua looked at Bohman with something like a smile. Then she narrowed her eyes. “But… shouldn’t you disappear? I hear that’s the rule in this Mirror Link Vrains.”

Bohman shook his head again. “It applies for anyone, except me. Lightning created me to be the vessel for the Ignis, so I won’t disappear since he or myself want that.”

“Really? It’s good.”

Bohman stared at Blue Maiden without a blink when she said that. The young girl always knew how to make him surprised, in or out the Duel. He couldn’t understand her. Lightning used to say to him that human was very hard to understand, but Blue Maiden was incomprehensible. She just experienced a hard Duel, she had to struggle, had to grab each Life point to survive, and then she felt glad when he didn’t disappear? However, what he got was a sad smile.

“I know we’re enemies, but I don’t really want to hurt anyone for my survival,” Blue Maiden explained. “I felt guilty enough when witnessed Haru’s disappearance, so I’m glad when you don’t have the same fate.”

“Don’t you understand this means we’ll probably face to each other again?” he asked. “My mission is to absorb the Ignis, and you’re holding Aqua.”

“Then I only need to defeat you, again and again,” Blue Maiden replied unhesitatingly. “Aqua is a part of Miyu-chan, and I won’t give Aqua to anyone until I meet her again. But Bohman,” she said with the lower voice, “I don’t want you to waste your life for things like that.”

“My life?”

Bohman replied, then staring at his palms. He had never thought he had the life. Exactly he never questioned what his existence meant. It used to be unimportant to him. “You really think I have the life?” he asked.

“Of course,” Blue Maiden nodded. “Anyone who has the free will and understand their existence has the life. You tried to prevent Haru because you didn’t want him to face to the danger, that’s what makes you live, Bohman. I hope you will respect your own life.”

Then she slowly went to the door, where Aqua said that she sensed the existence of the Light Ignis. “Are you really going to face to him?” Bohman asked loudly.

“Yeah, because our fight isn’t over yet.”

Blue Maiden turned to look at Bohman and replied firmly. Seeing her eyes, Bohman understood that nothing could prevent her anymore. “Don’t die, Blue Maiden,” he said.

“You too.”

And that was the last word Blue Maiden had said before she disappeared from eyesight of Bohman. She got a new promise to do, so she wouldn’t allow herself to die, not until the fight was over.


End file.
